African (label)
The French label, a subsidiary of Sonodiscs, started releasing singles and LPs as of ca. 1966, some CDs apeared in the 1990s. It is best known for its catalogue of classic Congolese music on the so called 360 series. At the same time the label is highly critised as the "attitude of the label was very much like that seen in the "Colonie Belge" genre of Congolese paintings"[http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010. Discography The 90 singles series *90.059 - Rochereau et l'orchestre African Fiesta: Ple Mi Ze b/w Mokolo nakokufa *90.115 - (Surboum Africaine) Le Duo Kalle-Alexis/Orchestre African Jazz: Independence Economique b/w Congo Centafrique (1966) File:African 90.115 C A 1000.jpg File:African 90.115 C B.jpg File:African 90.115 L 1.jpg File:African 90.115L 2.jpg *90.301 - (Epanza Makita 82) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Nabir Libala Bmbanda b/w Nakobala oyo Motema Alinge *90.302 (Flash 51) Orchestre African Fiesta International: Liba#a ya 8 heures du temps b/w Maloba *90.303 - (Ngonga Ya Bakongo 3) Orchestre Bantu: Mushya b/w ''Mpuanga *90.304 - (Musikalle 4010) Orchestre African Jazz, Direction: Kalle: B.B. 69 b/w Lolango Helena *90.305 - (Landa Bango 4) Don Pierro, Samy, Orchestre Conga 68 de Johnny Bokelo: Nalinga ya ngai chérie b/w Mabala ya Kinshasa *90.306 - (Flash 43) Roxchereau, Orchestre African Fiesta National (Le Peuple): M. Wanke b/w Micheline *90.307 - (Viclong 2) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Numero ya Kinshasa b/w Dodo tuna Motema *90.308 - (Viclong 3) Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Mwasi ya ba patrons b/w Regina-Regina'' *90.309 - (Cefa-LBS 1) Didos, Emmani, Sejos, Orchestre L'Os Backy: Mwasi ngai nabala b/w Emma eongi ya bomwana *90.310 - (Cefa-LBS 2) Didos, Emmani, Sejos, Orchestre L'Os Backy: Matinda b/w Jeannie mwasi mabe'' *90.311 - (Sukisa 81) Orchestre African Fiesta: Naatela ebonga ya bana b/w Cumbre pachanga *90.312 - (Londende 98) Francky, Orchestre Cobantou: Traitemeint de base ya matua b/w Yangale Pauline *90.313 - (Londende 101) Emmane, Orchestre Cobantou: Mabala ya Kinshasa b/w Nakamue Rocky *90.314 - (Londende 102) Diamant, Orchestre Cobantou: Niama ya zamba b/w ''Koseka moninga te *90.315 - (Patenge 1) Avec la voix de son maître " MUJOS", Muchos et son ensemble: Marienta b/w Nyna mwana ya ma lea'' *90.316 - (Tigre Payne no. 1) Orchestre Les Tigres: Lindanda ya payne b/w Magui ya basantu *90.343 - (série Landa Bango 20) Johnny Bokelo et son orchestre Conga: Cis-Ca b/w Catherine File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 1 1000.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 2.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) L 1.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) L 2.jpg *90.391 - Orch. Bansomi Lay Lay: Nzeza 1 & 2 Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90391.jpg *90.404 - Orchestre Cobantou (Série Londende 148) Worldservice blog, 10.6.2010, retrieved 28.6.2010 File:African-90 404-front.jpg *90.425 - Bovic & Orchestre Vévé: Clementine b/w Venus (Série Veve 47) Radiodiffusion blog, 19.6.2008, retrieved 22.9.2010 File:African 90425 F.jpg *90.485 - Orchestre O.K. Jazz: Mathieu Togongana (Checain) / Bisenga Senga (Fan Fan) Franco et TPOK Jazz Restored (blog), 30.4.2010]retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90485 Cover A.jpg *90.649 - Verckys & Orchestre Bella Bella: Lipua Lipua (1973) Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 *90.665 - Tabu Ley & Orchestre Afrisa l'International: Dialogue b/w Mafuku Na Libenga Discogs, retrieved 23.7.2010 File:African 90665.jpg *90.978 - (Sakuma 12) Orchestre Kiam: Yanga Yanga b/w Kobondela *90.979 - (Sakuma 13) Orchestre Kiam: Masumu 1 et 2 *90.980 - (Wondole 01) Orchestre Cavacha de Mopero: Nene Malakasi 1 et 2 *90.981 - (Phenix 16) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Botuli b/w Okomona Zaire *90.982 - (Phenix 17) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Safari b/w Bayinenge *90.983 - (Phenix 20) Orchestre G.O. Malebo: Ozali Phenomnene b/w '' Yo Bailo Con Ella'' *90.984 - (Bana-Modja 02) Orchestre Bana Modja: Azonga b/w Koyoka Koyoka *90.985 - (Bana-Modjo 03) Orchestre Bana Modjo: Okei Kolakate Nika b/w Na Bangi Makambo *90.986 - (Bana Modjo 04) Orchestre Bana Modjo: Mabaku 1 et 2 *90.987 - (Conga 7) Orchestre Conga: Lomba 1 et 2 *90.988 - (Flambeau 11) Orchestre Flambeau: Benalu b/w Banzaka Ngai Fifi *90.989 - (Kinsala 03) Orchestre Zaiko Langa Langa: Bibiche b/w Bitota'' *90.990 - (Kinsala 04) Orchestre Zaiko Langa Langa: Fifi b/w Dodo *90.991 - (La Musi Interna 16) Orchestre Griot Kapia: Badibamba 1 et 2 *90.992 - (La Musi Interna 17) Orchestre Symba: Okito 1 et 2 *90.993 - (Eureka 01) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi Cawa Zung: Pampa Pampa 1 et 2 *90.994 - (Kinshasa Par 56) Orchestre Comet Mambo: Faute Ya Mama Leki b/w Ami *90.995 - (Lho Mann 14) Orchestre Bebeta: Ba Boyi Yo 1 et 2 *90.996 - (Zambi 29) Orchestre Wembele: Bakomela Pema 1 et 2 *90.997 - (Nzambi 32) Orchestre La Fontaine Mateya: Likunia b/w Liwa *90.998 - (Conga 6 BIS) Orchestre Conga de Bokelo: Likambo Ya Moto 1 et 2 *90.999 - (ISA 56) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Kinsuka 1 et 2 *91.000 - (ISA 57) Orchestre Afrisa L'International: Cerebendo b/w Convocation Ya Liwa *91.001 - (Bella Bella 24) Orchestre Bella Bella: Pambi Ndoni 1 et 2 *91.002 - (Bella Bella 25) Orchestre Bella Bella: Nzingi Zong 1 et 2 *91.003 - (Macchi 07) Orchestre Macchi: Nono 1 et 2 *91.004 - (Bisengo 01) Orchestre Sikama: Kanda Ya Nzunzu b/w Seli Seli *91.005 - (Cover 18) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi: Makanga 1 et 2 *91.006 - (Folza 07) Orchestre Haute Tension: kondo b/w Kasembele Ngongo 2 *91.007 - (Vrai Make 01) Orchestre Le Tout Make: Bondeko 1 et 2 *91.008 - (Almayi 06) Orchestre Bakuba Mayopi: Mbiyavanga 1 et 2 *91.009 - (Tam Tam) Orchestre Monia Tchangai: Lela Wala Souzi b/w Mebe, Ao Lo *91.010 - (Diabim 12) Orchestre Grand Piza: Keba Na Zuwa 1 et 2 *91.011 - (Diabim 13) Orchestre Grand Piza: Omibatela 1 et 2 *91.012 - (Diabim 14) Orchestre Kintueni Authentique: Kintueni Authentique b/w Luzitu Va Makuela *91.013 - (Veve 165) Orchestre Lipua Lipua: Mbondo 1 et 2 *91.014 - (Empire Bakuba 08) Orchestra Empire de Bakuba: Massa 1 et 2 *91.015 - (Kina Rama 05) Orchestre Stukas: Joboke 1 et 2 *91.016 - (Zebi 001) Orchestre Mayaula: Chérie Bondowe 1 et 2 *91.017 - (Ngadiadia 02) Orchestre Somo Somo: Bawuba 1 et 2 *91.018 - (Ngadiadia 03) Orchestre Somo Somo: Bolobo 1 et 2 *91.019 - (Ngadiadia 06) Orchestre Somo Somo: Pecha Pecha 1 et 2 *91.020 - (Betu Na Betu 01) Orchestre Bella Bella: Bokilo b/w misere ya Libala *91.021 - (Betu Na Betu 02) Orchestre Bella Bella: Vangu 1 et 2 *91.022 - (Super Tembessa) Orchestre Tembessa de Matoumbou: Loussomo b/w Landa Rail *91.023 - (Kina Rama 03) Orchestre Stukas: Nale Okendeke b/w Mayimba *91.024 - (Kina Rama 31) Orchestre Lokoko: Libonza 1 et 2 *91.025 - (Kina Rama 32) Orchestre Lokoko: Lokoko Ya Mbongo b/w Mangasa *91.026 - (Kina Rama 33) Orchestre Lokoko: Pemba b/w Yela Ngai *91.027 - (Kina Rama 34) Orchestre Lokoko: Ndjidi 1 et 2 *91.028 - (Cover 20) Orchestre Macchi: Mbula Yo Mayi 1 et 2'' *91.029 - (Manduta 1) Orchestre Symba: Banza Patisa b/w Mobali & Bouger *91.069 - (Mabele 05) Orchestre Baya-Baya: Bumba 1 b/w Bumba 2 (1975) File:African 91.069 C A.jpg File:African 91.069 C B.jpg File:African 91.069 L A.jpg File:African 91.069 L B.jpg The 360 LP series The label began in 1966 with this series; the series appeared with 168 numbers/volumes, of whom ca. 120 were released." [http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010 *360.002 - L'Afrique Danse № 2 Global Groove blog, 7.5.2010, retrieved 7.5.2010 File:African 360002 Front.jpg File:African 360002 Back.jpg *360.003 - L'Afrique Danse № 3 Global Groove blog, 6.5.2010, retrieved, 7.5.2010 File:African 360003 Front.jpg File:African 360003 Back.jpg *360.033 - L'Afrique Danse: L'Incomparable Gerard Kazembe et son Orchestre Jambo-Jambo Global Groove blog, 17.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360033 cover.jpg File:African 360033 backsleeve.jpg File:African 360033 Cover2.jpg *360.050 - L'Afrique Danse Global Groove blog, 20.4.2010, retrieved 20.4.2010 File:African 360050 Front.jpg File:African 360050 Back.jpg *360.055 - Orchestre Sossoliso: Trio Madiesi Global Groove blog, 25.6.2010, retrieved 25.6.2010 File:Trio Madjesi, front.jpg File:Trio Madjesi, back.jpg *360.062 - Orchestre Kiam: Editions Veve Lucky Psychic Hut blog, 4.3.2010, retrieved 9.8.2010 File:African 360062 Front.jpg File:360062 Back.jpg *360.063 - Orchestre Lipua-Lipua: Editions Vévé Dial Africa blog, 23.11.2010, retrieved 23.11.2010 File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) C A 1000.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) C B 1000.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) L A.jpg File:Orchestre Lipua-Lipua - Editions Veve (African 360.061) L B.jpg *360.073 - Editions Vévé (1975) Global Groove blog, 1.9.2010, retrieved 11.9.2010 File:African 360077 C F.jpg File:African 360073 C B.jpg *360.093 - L'Afrique Danse avec L'Orchestre Bella Bella & Soki Vangu, (p) 1976/1977 Global Groove blog, 13.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360093 Front.jpg File:African 360093 back.jpg *360.094 - L'Afrique Danse avec L'Orchestre Shama-Shama, 1977 Global Groove blog, 18.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360094 Front.jpg File:African 360094 Back.jpg *360.096 - African Party, Franco & Orchestre T.P. O.K. Jazz Global Groove blog, 21.3.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360096 Front.jpg File:African 360096 Back.jpg *360.111 - L'Afrique Danse avec les Orchestres Kiam, Lipua Lipua Global Groove blog, 9.9.2010, retrieved 11.9.2010 File:African 360111 C-A.jpg File:African 360111 C-B.jpg *360.121 - Zaiko Langa Langa (L'Afrique Danse), (p) 1978 Global Groove blog, 14.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360117 Front.jpg File:African 360121.jpg *360.124 - Authenticite OK Jazz 1960/62 Franco et TPOK Jazz Restored blog, 1.4.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 Global Groove blog, 27.5.2010, retrieved 28.5.2010 File:African 360124 front.jpg File:OK Jazz, back.jpg *360.143 Merveilles du Passé. Hommage au Grand Kallé, Joseph Kabassele et l'African Jazz, Vol. 2, 1984 Global Groove blog, 25.9.2010 , retrieved 5.10.2010 File:African 360143 A.jpg File:African 360143 B.jpg *360.146 - Les Merveilles du Passé (1962-1964) (Vol.1) Bantous Jazz, 1985 File:Banous Jazz Vol1.jpg File:Banous Jazz Vol1 back.jpg File:African 360146 L A.jpg File:African 360146 L B.jpg *360.164 - ''Merveilles du Passé - Les Années 50 Holy Warbles blog, July 2010, retrieved 18.7.2010 File:African 360164 Cover A.jpg File:African 360164 Back.jpg The 460 singles series *460.922 - Surboum African № 39 - Vita 100: Minge rumba fiesta - Amartes // Vita 105: Asi tu viera - Molangi ya malasi File:African 460922.jpg *460.926 - Surboum African № 40 - A.J. 46 - Le bateau de Tahiti - Miso emona makambo // A.J. 102 - Couri-couri - Ah! pachanga File:African 460926.jpg *460.930 - Surboum African № 41 - Vita 106 - Le chant de Malory - Foti ya ye // Vita 109 - Cubana vis+à-vis - Pablito File:African 460930.jpg The 365 CD series The series started in 1991 and contains sloppily edited reissues of the label's catalogue. The 425 LP series According to Johnston [http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html Sono by A. Johnston at Muzikifan.com ], retrieved 28.5.2010 the series issues "modern" material. References Bibliography/Sources *''Attempting reconstruction of the "African" Label LP 360.000 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/African/africatno.htm, retrieved 28.5.2010 *''Attempting reconstrution of the "African" 45 Catalogue'', by Lars Fredriksson, URL: http://www.bolingo.org/audio/africa/congo/disco/45/african45/african_45.htm, retrieved 24.11.2010 *''Sono'' by Alastair Johnston, URL: http://www.muzikifan.com/sono.html, retrieved 28.5.2010 * Some back sleeves of the "African" series contain discographical information on parts of the label catalogue: File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 2.jpg |''African 90.343'' File:African 91.069 C B.jpg |''African 91.069''